


Under Fire

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get some time off after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Bites / Bruises

It had been a hellish 36 hours. The Helicarrier had come under attack by a swarm of giant mechanized fire-breathing locusts. Clint had flown Quinjet sorties, manned the laser cannons, acted as a spotter for the fighter squadrons, and finally helped carry injured crewmembers to medical. Throughout it all he kept one ear on the comms, silently thanking gods he didn't really believe in whenever he heard Nat's or Phil's voice. When the battle was finally over, Fury ordered everyone except the repair crews off the ship.

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, gets 8 hours sleep. We'll debrief at," he looked at his watch, and did math in his head, "2pm at Headquarters."

The debrief had taken four hours, and Clint had spent most of it looking at the back of Phil's head. And trying really, really hard not to think about what he was going to say to Phil when they finally had a chance to talk. About stuff. 

"OK, thank you all for your patience. Everyone who was on the Helicarrier during the battle is on mandatory 48-hour stand down starting now. Go home, hug your kids or your dog or feed your fish, have a beer and a good dinner and get some more sleep. That's an order. Dismissed."

Chairs scraped and people stood and stretched and said "See ya later," and trickled out of the conference room. Clint tried to keep Phil in sight, but didn't move towards him, still completely unsure of what to do or say. Phil turned towards the door and spotted Clint, and gave a little 'Follow me' jerk of his head. They were only a couple of corridors away from Phil's office, and walked together in silence. As soon as they were around the corner however, out of sight of the quickly dissipating crowd, Phil stopped and turned to Clint.

"Come home with me tonight."

"I... I want to."

"But?"

"No but, not really. It's just... about that stuff you said the other day before," Clint made a hand gesture that meant 'all hell broke loose in the usual way.' Clint had played Phil's words over and over in his head:

_"I want to take you home and lay you out on my bed and learn every inch of your body with my lips. I want to fuck you slow and deep, and then so fast and hard that we both scream as we come. I want to kiss you and hold you afterwards. I want you to stay the night, and make you breakfast in the morning. I want to do all that as often as possible, in the context of a mature, exclusive, committed emotional relationship. And I want us to continue to work together, with the same degree of professionalism we have now. Think you can handle that Barton?"_

"I meant it," said Phil. "Every word. I want this."

"I know. And I want it too." Clint surprised himself by saying that, and realizing that it was true. "It's just that I'm really bad at relationships. Like really, really bad."

"I've known you for four years Clint, I do have some idea."

"Yeah, well, I just... I'm gonna fuck up. I'm gonna make mistakes and get things wrong and... and, just..." Clint looked into Phil's eyes, "Please don't walk away the first time I screw up, OK, give me a chance to fix it first?"

The plea nearly broke Phil's heart. He knew Clint's history, knew he'd been let down and lied to and betrayed by everyone he'd ever cared about. Knew how hard it must be for Clint to ask what he was asking.

"I promise, Clint. I promise I won't walk away the first time you make a mistake. I promise I'll give you the chance to fix things."

"Great. That's... great. In that case, I'd love to go home with you."

Phil's face split into an honest-to-goodness happy grin, and he said, "Good. Great. Um... do you want to swing by your quarters and pick up your toothbrush?"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea. Let's do that."

They swapped stories about defeating the giant mechanical fire-breathing locusts on the way to Clint's quarters, which only partly dispelled Phil's nervousness. It had taken pretty much all the courage he had to ask Barton to come home with him, fearing rejection or ridicule or another wrestling match. Now that it was actually happening, though, Phil's logical, analytical brain started worrying about the next steps.

"Look," said Clint, standing at the door of his quarters, "Why don't I just bring this." He picked up his go-bag. "I know it's got everything I need." Clint wanted to get them out of his room, off base, and to Phil's apartment as quickly as possible. If they spent too much time standing in his quarters, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist grabbing Phil and kissing him, and with his luck, there would probably be a rain of fire or a plague of boils or something. Besides, Phil's bed was sure to be bigger and softer and nicer than his.

"Sure. Good idea. Ready to go, then?"

"Yep, lead on boss."

"Um..."

"Sorry, Phil. Habit. I'll have to get used to calling you Phil when we're alone."

They stopped for take-out on the way to Phil's apartment, both keeping up an animated stream of chatter about work and food and anything else they could think of.

'This is ridiculous,' thought Phil. 'I haven't been this nervous about taking someone home since...' Phil struggled to remember the last time he had taken someone back to his apartment. Working at SHIELD didn't leave a whole lot of scope for personal relationships, and Phil wasn't the one-night-stand type. Clint's reputation, on the other hand, even if he ignored the half that was obviously exaggerated...

Clint, walking next to him with his go-bag in one hand and a large paper sack full of take-out in the other, was no less nervous. He had no idea what Phil would want, or expect, or like in bed. Clint was usually cockily confident when it came to sex, initiating when he felt like it, accepting a proposal when he felt like it, going with the flow and doing whatever seemed like fun at the time. But this was Phil. And this was a relationship. Did that mean there were different rules? Clint had no idea.

They arrived at Phil's building and rode the elevator to his apartment in silence. Phil let them in, and immediately headed over to a keypad on the far wall to disengage the alarm system.

"Drop your bag anywhere, and you can put the food on the table, here." Phil gestured at the dining room table before turning to punch in his alarm code.

Clint dropped his bag in the hall and followed Phil as far as the table, barely glancing around the room. 

Phil was turning away from the alarm and taking off his tie at the same time, obviously an automatic gesture. He smiled at Clint, trying hard not to look nervous. He slipped out of his suit jacket and draped it and his tie over the back of a chair. He reached up to undo his collar button, and took a step closer to Clint, who was standing still, watching him. Phil opened his mouth to say something about plates for the food, and then Clint's arms were around him and Clint's mouth was on his and it was warm and solid and real. 

Phil slid one hand along Clint's jaw and into his hair. Clint just held on tighter and continued to kiss him deeply, slowly, as if he wanted to make it last. Clint's hands started to roam over Phil's back, one eventually finding its way to the side of his face and caressing with a gentleness that surprised Phil, and that he found incredibly arousing. He moaned into Clint's mouth, and again, Clint pulled their bodies even closer together, until they were touching from knee to shoulder.

Phil's hand slipped under the hem of Clint's t-shirt and slid smoothly up the broad muscular back, making Clint gasp. Phil was suddenly desperate for more of Clint's skin. Desperate to pull gasps and moans from his lips, desperate to have all the things he'd been wanting for months. Phil pulled away from the kiss and licked under Clint's jaw with a broad swipe of his tongue. Clint shuddered and moaned. Phil got both hands under the t-shirt and started to lift it. Clint leaned back enough to grab it by the hem and pull it over his head in one smooth motion. Phil just barely stopped himself from diving for a taut pink nipple, instead fastening his lips to the side of Clint's neck where it met his shoulder and started to lick, suck and gently bite at the skin there. 

"Phil. Oh God, Phil. Don't stop. God."

Clint moved his hands to the front of Phil's shirt and quickly undid the buttons, tugging the shirt out of Phil's pants and pushing it off his shoulders. Phil wrapped his arms around Clint so that he could reach to unbutton his cuffs and then slipped the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Clint slid his hands up Phil's back gripping and kneading the soft skin and solid muscle, and then gentling his hands to stroke with light fingertips. The gentle touches made his skin tingle, and he felt himself starting to get hard. 

Moving one hand to Clint's broad chest, he put his lips back to the spot on his neck that had gotten such a dramatic response earlier. This time Phil started with his teeth, gripping lightly before running his tongue across the captured skin. 

"God. Phil. Yes." Clint slid one hand down to Phil's butt and gripped a handful of firm cheek, pushing their groins into closer contact. Two hard cocks bumped through layers of fabric, and the shock of heat made Phil bite down harder on Clint's neck. Clint let out a long, loud moan of pure pleasure. Encouraged, Phil fastened his lips to the spot and suckled. 

Clint felt like he was losing his mind. He'd always liked sex a little rough, especially with guys. Especially with guys who were a match for him physically. He liked scratches and bruises and bites. He loved the way a little shock of the right kind of pain went straight to his dick when he was aroused. But what he was feeling now went beyond all that. Phil was biting him. Cool, collected, in control Phil Coulson had his teeth on Clint's throat like a tomcat. It was so incredibly erotic that Clint was afraid he might pass out from pure pleasure before they even made it to bed. Then Phil started to suck a hickey into Clint's neck, and Clint couldn't help but thrust his hips forward, grinding his hard cock against Phil's. Clint gasped for breath, and then put his lips to Phil's ear and said as steadily as he could,

"Phil, I want you to fuck me."

Still sucking hard on Clint's neck, Phil moaned when he heard the words in his ear. He gave a final, sharp little pinch with his teeth, delighted at how it made Clint thrust into him again, and then let go and pulled back. He grabbed Clint by the wrist and led him to the bedroom. Phil opened a drawer in the bedside table and got out condoms and lube and set them ready to hand. Clint sat on the bed and untied his boots. Phil kicked off his shoes and had his hands on his belt buckle when Clint looked up.

'Not the time for nerves or modesty, Coulson,' Phil told himself, and grinned at Clint as he unbuckled his belt. Clint's eyes went wide, and he flopped back on the bed to make unbuttoning his jeans easier. Within a few seconds, they were both naked and rolling around in each other's arms on the bed, hands and lips roaming everywhere with delightful abandon. Phil captured Clint's mouth and kissed him again, long and deep, and then moved to swipe his tongue along Clint's collarbone. Clint had a handful of Phil's butt cheek again and was massaging in time to gentle little thrusts of two hard dicks. Phil skimmed a hand down their entwined bodies and snaked his fingers around Clint's balls, teasing at the skin behind them.

"Yes, Phil. God Yes." Clint moaned as he tried to press himself into Phil's fingers.

Phil reached back and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Expertly flipping the cap and squeezing some into his fingers one-handed, he kissed Clint again as he started to tease Clint's hole. As he worked with his fingertip, he broke the kiss and nipped gently with his teeth along Clint's jaw. Clint tipped his head back to allow Phil full access to his throat, and Phil was both amazed and turned on by the trust and vulnerability of the gesture. Phil nipped and licked his way down Clint's throat as he worked one finger into him, gently thrusting in and out as far as the second knuckle. When Clint started to rock onto his finger, looking for more, he pulled out and squeezed two fingers tightly together, just dipping into Clint's hole with the tips. As he pressed the two fingers in, he picked a spot on the thick trapezius muscle of Clint's shoulder and bit down. 

Clint arched off the bed and thrust himself onto Phil's fingers.

"Fuck. Phil. Fuck. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Fuck."

Phil kept up the pressure with his teeth as he worked his fingers in and out, impossibly aroused by Clint's responses. He licked the skin between his teeth, nipped it once again, then lifted his head. 

"You like that, huh?"

"God. Yeah I love it. Fuck. It feels so good, Phil. It feels amazing. Again. Harder. Please."

"Harder will leave a mark," Phil said, not sure how far he was willing to take this. He was still working Clint's ass with his fingers, twisting and pressing as Clint gave little thrusts with his hips, chasing more. 

"Want it to. Fuck Phil. Want you to mark me. Make me yours."

"Clint." Phil buried his face into the crook of Clint's neck, hiding from the emotion in the words. He worked Clint’s ass harder and faster, drawing moans. He licked the skin over Clint's collarbone, then slowly his lips travelled back to Clint's shoulder. Phil pulled his two fingers almost all the way out and added a third, pressing slowly but firmly, and then he bit Clint's shoulder again, hard and sharp, and worked the muscle with his teeth. Clint moaned again and thrust down on Phil's fingers. Phil sucked hard at the spot on his shoulder, feeling the heat on his tongue as a livid bruise rose under his lips.

"Phil. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me now." Clint's voice was ragged and desperate and Phil wasn't going to deny him. With another couple of deep thrusts of his fingers and one last hard bite, he moved away just enough to grab a condom and find the lube. Settling between Clint's splayed knees, he quickly rolled the condom on and moved in close.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just let me..." Clint took a breath, tipped his hips up and pulled one knee out to the side to give Phil better access.

"God you are so gorgeous." Phil said, looking at the hard, flushed, sweat-sheened body laid out below him. 

"Come on Phil, take me. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Phil positioned himself and pushed in slowly, not wanting to rush. He knew that once he started, he wouldn't last, so he wanted to take his time with this part, at least. Clint seemed OK with that, because he didn't push against Phil or urge him on, just lay back with a rapturous expression on his face and sighed.

"So good, Phil," he said when Phil bottomed out, his hips snug against Clint's spread thighs. "You feel so good."

"Yeah." Phil wasn't able form anything more coherent than that. He was focusing instead on not coming immediately. Clint was hot and tight around him and it had been so long since he'd had this. He pulled back out slowly, concentrating, trying to ignore the instinct to plunge wildly into the pliant body beneath him.

He drove in again, still slow, but putting a powerful thrust at the end of the stroke that made them both cry out. Phil leaned in close, grateful for Clint's flexibility, and kissed him.

"It's been too long for me, and you feel so good. I'm not going to last."

"Don't care Phil, just want you to fuck me. Want to watch as you come inside me."

"Fuck." Phil's control dissolved. He planted his hands on Clint's shoulders, gripped hard, stared into his eyes, and started to pound wildly into him, taking everything Clint offered. He was aware of Clint shouting, "Yes, yes" in time to his thrusts, of the roar of blood rushing in his ears, of the perfect tight heat around his cock, of the growing fire as his balls clenched. Phil threw his head back and roared as he came.

Clint put his hands on Phil's hips and held tight to keep him from pulling out. Phil dragged in a lungful of air, then another.

"What... what do you need?"

"Stay in, touch me, stroke me."

Phil nodded, sweat dripping off his forehead and down onto Clint, who smiled a mischievous little grin at the memory of one particular fantasy. Phil moved one hand off Clint's shoulder to rest his elbow on the bed, and then moved the other down between them, finding Clint's hard, hot dick. 

"How do you like it?"

"Light." The word came out as a gasp as Phil's fingers brushed the sensitive head. Phil wrapped his fingers loosely around and stroked lightly, as far down as he could reach between their bellies and then back up again, skimming over the flare of the head. Clint gasped and moaned and his ass clenched around Phil's softening dick. Phil stroked again, just as lightly but a little faster.

"Yeah, yeah. Like that. So good. Just like that. Fuck. Phil. Fuck."

It only took a few more strokes for Clint to spurt into Phil's hand, then sigh and relax back into the mattress. Phil leaned in to kiss him and Clint got a hand into Phil's hair, holding him and kissing him long and deep.

"Gotta move," Phil said when they finally broke the kiss, and Clint nodded. Phil carefully slid out, moved out from between Clint's thighs, and then flopped onto his back. He peeled off the condom and reached for a box of tissues on the nightstand. Once they’d both done a minimum of clean up, Clint curled up and lay his head on Phil's chest.

"That was fantastic."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna take a nap now."

"Good plan."

And true to his word, Phil held Clint as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
